heroesassembledfandomcom-20200215-history
Acolytes
Based out of Genosha, the Acolytes are a group of mutants (many say mutant supremacists) whose goals are to protect homo superior from the threats of homo sapien, under the leadership of Magneto. Having had many different bases of operations through the years, they have only recently settled in Genosha. They are known for striking fast and hard whenever they perceive injustice being done on large scales to mutant-kind. They are responsible for any number of government and private programs, world-wide, being shut down due to sudden... explosive and blunt force trauma being delivered to the area they are being run in. Members ErikLensherr.jpg| Magento Amelia.jpg| Amelia Voght RavenDarkholme.png| Mystique Exodus.jpg| Exodus Sabretooth.jpg| Sabretooth PietroLensherr2.jpg| Quicksilver WandaLensherr1.jpg| Scarlet Witch Scanner.jpg| Scanner Frenzy.jpg| Frenzy Projector.jpg| Projector Neophyte.JPG| Neophyte Gargouille.jpg| Gargouille Pyro.jpg| Pyro Avalanche.jpg| Avalanche Organization Tech and Vehicles History 1990 Using Erik Lensherr’s intelligence contacts the Enclave now calling themselves the Acolytes begin surgical strikes to destroy various countries’ mutant files. 1995 Amelia Voght one of Erik’s Acolytes attempts to stir up pro-mutant sympathies by releasing information on the United States government’s mutant programs to the press. There is no outrage, and people begin to demand to know who the mutants in their midst are. Using the outrage the junior senator from New York State Robert Kelly proposes the first Mutant Registration Act. Amelia is devastated and exiled by Erik for a time. 1999 Forces in the Yugoslavian Civil War expand their campaign of ethnic cleansing to include mutants. Magneto offers the mutants refuge in his enclave but the government of Transia who are officially neutral in the war object and send military forces to deport the refugees. A young Wanda befriends one of the refugees and when she is being taken away she attacks the soldiers with her hex bolts. Pietro comes to her rescue and attacks them as well and the situation turns into an all-out battle. The mutants win but they are forced to flee when reinforcements arrive, they go to Latveria but Doom refuses all but the children entrance. In late January, Magneto sends Amelia and the mutant children to Latveria while he and the rest of his Acolytes escape Transia across other borders. At the end of January, Magneto and his children are reunited in America briefly, he sets up Amelia Voght with the resources to keep them safe while he and the remaining Acolytes gather resources for a new war on the enemies of mutantkind. 2002 Amelia Voght’s refuge is attacked by the anti-mutant terrorist group the Purifiers and she calls on Charles Xavier and Magneto while she and her charges are chased through Hell’s Kitchen. The two men arrive around the same time and while Xavier and his students try to subdue the attackers Magneto is less gentle killing some of the terrorists before he leaves with Amelia, Pietro, and Wanda as well as two of the mutants who survived the attack Toad and the Blob. The remaining mutants, mostly children go with Xavier and become his students. Magneto and his new Acolytes track down the main Purifiers cell in New York City and Magneto kills them with their own weapons making it look like an internal dispute got out of hand. 2003 Mystique frees Sabretooth and the pair with the help of Destiny begin to murder anti-mutant leaders. The X-Men intervene and defeat them leaving them to be arrested by the authorities. However Magneto frees them before they reach prison and the trio join the Acolytes. 2004 Using Mystique to infiltrate Defence Initiative 10, Magneto learns of a location of a mutant research facility run by DI 10. He attacks it and takes the scientists hostage and making them give testimony to what they have done and posting it on the internet. The army surrounds the facility and the X-Men arrive to try and convince Magneto to stand down he in turn urges them to join him. Unable to come to a resolution they are forced into a fight when The Leader orders an attack on the base and both the Acolytes and X-Men. The X-Men defend the humans from the Acolytes and fight the humans as well using non-lethal methods. In the end both groups escape and are branded terrorists, but the footage of the fight is posted online and there is doubt as to the X-Men’s supposed aggressive intentions. 2006 Trask’s Sentinels are complete and begin to be deployed by the government tracking down and attacking the Acolytes as their first test. Magneto is able to defeat them, causing Bolivar Trask to give more leeway to the first Sentinel Master Mold. Master Mold begins to re-program the Sentinels with new instructions and takes over the Sentinel facility. Following the attack the Acolytes return to a backup base on the ruins of a Roxxon oil rig in the Atlantic ocean. Magneto approaches Namor who is a mutant himself, to join the Acolytes and help them against the growing human threat. Namor refuses saying that human or mutant surface world problems do not trouble him and leaves. The X-Men arrive shortly afterwards trying to convince Magneto to turn himself in and stop the Sentinel program. He refuses but the Sentinel's arrive having tracked the X-Men to the oil rig, there is a battle and Jean Grey loses control of her powers tearing down the rig around her in a storm of telekinesis allowing both teams to be subdued and captured by the Sentinel's. Professor Xavier activates the new recruits including Storm, Thunderbird, Sunfire, Banshee, Nightcrawler and Colossus. They track down and defeat a Sentinel and then with the help of Forge they are able to access its memory and locate the sentinel base. They attack the base and free the X-Men and Acolytes and then both groups attack the Master Mold destroying it. The battle is not without its casualties, Thunderbird is killed in the fight with Master Mold and Trask is torn apart by Sabretooth along with all but a few of the human workers. Following the battle with the Sentinels the Acolytes split into the Acolytes and The Brotherhood of Mutants. The Acolytes including Pietro, Wanda, and Amelia led by Magneto return with the X-Men to Xavier's Institute for Higher Learning. The Brotherhood including Sabretooth, Toad, Blob and Destiny led by Mystique go underground and start waging a much more brutal war against humanity. Mastermind goes his own way. 2007 Magneto surrenders and is put on trial for terrorism and uses it as a chance to drag the abuses heaped upon mutantkind into the spotlight. A young human working with the Purifiers shoots Magneto with a toxin laced plastic bullet. The attempted assassination sparks a riot among the mutants in attendance which spreads to a city wide riot that last for three days. Forcing the Avengers and the X-Men to work together to put down the riot. In the end Jean, now calling herself Phoenix stops the riot with her mental powers causing the Avengers to take pause at her power. The two teams part on strained terms. Mystique hijacks the ambulance taking Magneto to medical attention and she spirits him away to a private medical facility to recover. However he is not there long before Sauron acting on the orders of Mr. Sinister kidnaps Magneto taking him to the Savage Land. 2013 The Avengers, Young Avengers, Fantastic Four, the Freedom Force and the X-Men are summoned to the Statue of Liberty to meet with representatives of the Justice League. Doctor Doom and Brother Voodoo also arrive each having come to the same conclusion about the nature of the problem facing the dimensions. Loki, Skurge, Amora, the mind controlled Power Man, Human Torch, Thunderbolts, Abomination, Absorbing Man, Juggernaut and Mandarin and his robots attack the Statue of Liberty. The battle that follow is furious and is joined by Magneto and the Acolytes as well as SHIELD, Namor, Ms. Marvel, the Hulk and a revived Captain America. Category:Government Sanctioned Team Category:Vigilante Team Category:Acolytes Category:Page that Needs Work Category:Genosha